Julie22
Personality As a preteen, she described herself as: "Julie is very random, and is not like most teenage girls her age. She's highly unusual, and tends to spazz out. When that happens it is highly recommended that you stand at least 10-12 feet away. She talks way to much, though only to those she knows for a while. She can be shy at times and/or quite, but only when she doesn't know the person she's talking to or there's just nothing to say to them. She uses the words epic and awesome alot. The best word to describe her personality would have to be spontaneous. She is a total klutz, and often trips and falls on her face." Of course now that many years have gone and passed, she's matured and actually quite embarissed to have been so hyperactive in her youth. She's been said to be snarky, calm headed and a total nerd. Books, movies, comic books and video games fill her time, though she regularly is drawn from her solitude to hang out with friends or work on college homework. Characteristics She's still the same social butterfly she was then~ only now her spelling isn't that of a first graders. Her favorite comics are Jason Todd/Red Hood, Deadpool, Silver Surfer, and Ms. Marvel. Currently she has four dogs and five cats.. yes I am, er, she is aware that it is quite a bit, however the fact that she fosters animals makes it seem significantly less, especially since three of the cats are merely foster pets. She's a college student, so free time.. nonexistent. History The story of Julie begins like any other one.. Her father was a scientist known only as 'Professor X'. He had always wanted a daughter of his own, so he tried to build one. He added the main sugar, so that the child would be pure. Spice was given so that the kid might be more than a kind face (the exact spice is unknown, though it is guessed to be ghost chilies) but while working in the lab, he accidentally spilled a compound known only as Chemical X... oh wait. Julia actually was just a regular girl, who was greatly fond of bakugan during her preteen years, so decided to join Bakugan Dimensions. Go figure. Powers and Abilities She has the power to reappear five years later. Bam. Isn't it awesome? Equipment Bakugan *Haos Aranaut *Haos Wolfurio *Haos Wavern *Haos Sirenoid *Haos Helios *Haos Ravenoid *Haos Naga *Haos Helix Dragonoid *Haos Ingram *Haos Dharak *Haos Garganoid *Haos Saurus *Haos Tigrerra *Haos Neo Dragonoid *Haos Dragonoid *Darkus Aranaut *Darkus Dharak *Darkus Hakapoid *Darkus Wavern *Darkus Infinity Helios *Darkus Linehalt *Darkus Elfin *Darkus Hyper Dragonoid *Darkus Neo Dragonoid *Darkus Percival *Darkus Alpha Percival *Darkus Midnight Percival *Aquos Aranaut *Aquos Elfin *Aquos Cosmic Ingram *Aquos Lumagrowl *Aquos Sirenoid *Ventus Aranaut *Ventus Taylean *Ventus Ingram *Ventus Strikeflier *Ventus Hawktor *Ventus Coredem *Pyrus Aranaut *Pyrus Dragonoid *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid *Pyrus Titianium Dragonoid *Pyrus Coredem *Pyrus Helios *Pyrus Hawktor *Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid *Pyrus Dharak *Pyrus Sirenoid *Subterra Aranaut *Subterra Dharak *Subterra Coredem *Subterra Change Dragonoid *Subterra Neo Draonoid *Crimson and Pearl Contestir *Blue and Gold Linehalt *Mutant Taylean *Mutant Elfin *Clear Hawktor *Clear Lumino Dragonoid *Clear Linehalt *Clear Raptorix *Clear Wavern *Clear Tigrerra *Clear Sirenoid *Clear Dual Hydranoid *Clear Sabator *Clear Wolfurio *Clear Aranaut *Clear Hynoid Traps *Haos Scorpion *Haos Hylash *Haos Dynamo *Haos Legoinoid *Haos Carlsnaut *Darkus Hexstar *Darkus Baliton *Darkus Metalfenser *Darkus Pythantus *Aquos Tripod Epsilon *Ventus Hylash *Pyrus Metal Fenser Mechtagon/ Mechtagon Titans *Darkus Dreadion *Darkus Raze Titan *Aquos Venexus *Ventus Silent Strike *Pyrus Zenthon *Pyrus Zenthon Titan Relationships *BrightStar11 - Bestie. (: *Jayron - Bestie (: *Pyrus44 - Bestie. (: *InevitableDoom - Bestie (: *Darkus15 - Friend *ShunSkyress16 - Bestie (: *Lillith- Friend *Blazewind - Friend *AuraDragon- Friend *Shiggy - Friend *Cleoda - Friend *Jackman1 - Friend *Gorock2 - Friend *Joseph40 - Friend *Jose07 - Friend *HelixDrago22 - Friend *Kagome10 - Friend *Houstan - Friend *Judas - Friend *Umbrawolf - Friend *BakuDoom - Little Brother *Tuxyandy - Friend *TheWolf1 - Friend *Dannygirl64 - Friend *Faviola - Friend *Angelus Lapis - Friend *Aides - Friend *Lord Magma - Friend *Rileyfreeman10 -Friend *DarkusMaster84 - Friend *DarkusMaster15 - Friend *Eggman82 - Friend Gallery Anime AnimeRoseGirl.jpg|Julie ImagesCAA5CYYC.jpg|Julie (Ultimate Form) ImagesCAWT12L3.jpg|Julie (Assassin Form) Warrior-anime 0.jpg|Julie (Knight Form) Bakugan Reference *http://my.bakugan.com/Julie22 *PlayStation Network Account: emily_peanut (Is that random? Yes. Why is it Emily when my name is Julia, you ask? Because I made the account when I was thirteen under my Mom's email. lol. So until I make a new one I'm both a Emily and a peanut. ) *Email: artemisthesilverarcher@gmail.com (This is a email made just for this. Send me a email here, and I can send you my main email.. because let's face it, I don't want to post my real email where anyone can see it. lol ) * ... and if you can't guess from my email, I'm known the TheSilverArcher on Xbox live. <3 Category:Players Category:Haos Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Protagonists Category:Former Sacred 7 Category:Minor Characters Category:Knights Category:Brothers of Light Category:Brawlers